


Last Time

by reeby10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Booty Calls, Established Relationship, Facials, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snark, Spanking, that Stiles would rather not think of as a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Stiles always says this is going to be the last time, but Peter knows that's a lie.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaiosea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiosea/gifts).



> Chocolate Box gift for Kaiosea! I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> This takes place at some vague unspecified time and there is no discussion of Stiles's age. I wrote him with the idea in mind that he was over age so I didn't mark underage in the warnings, but again, it's not specified in the fic.

“This is the last time.”

Peter grinned at the words, not believing them for a minute, but stepped aside to let Stiles through the doorway anyway. Stiles had been saying the same thing basically since they started sleeping together, and it hadn’t been true yet. Peter knew it made Stiles feel better to say it, though, ridiculous as it was.

He followed Stiles through the small apartment to the bedroom. Stiles was half naked when he got there, frowning a little as he struggled with the button on his pants. With how hard he was already, Peter wasn’t surprised he was having trouble with it. But what kind of gentleman would he be if he didn’t offer a little help?

“Hold still,” he said, kneeling.

He gave a wicked grin before leaning forward to mouth at Stiles’ crotch, just letting the edge of a fang scrape against the fabric. The younger man gasped, hands twitching at his sides like he wanted to curl his fingers in Peter’s hair but knew that wasn’t allowed. He sucked Stiles through his jeans, revelling in the sounds produced, while his hands came up to unbutton and unzip them.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Stiles muttered, head thrown back as Peter ran a hand down the back of his now loosened jeans to run a dry finger over his hole. “You’re gonna kill me, Peter.”

“Not tonight,” he said, pulling back from the damp fabric and standing back up. He let his eyes flash a little just to see the way it made Stiles shiver in want. “Now strip and get on the bed so I can fuck you.”

Stiles frowned at the order, but he went along with it easily enough, settling on hands and knees on the bed. He just hated admitting how much he wanted Peter, which was a source of continual amusement for the older man. But it never stopped Stiles from coming back for more, desperate and wanting to be fucked. And Peter was always willing to help him out with that.

Peter popped open a mostly empty tube of lube and tossed it aside before reaching out to spread Stiles’s ass cheeks. It was ridiculous how smooth and soft the boy’s skin was; it always made him want to mess him up in any way he could. He grinned to himself for a second before bringing his clean hand down with a ringing smack. Stiles jerked in place, moaning loudly, and Peter did it again and again until the pale skin was mottled red.

“You love it, don’t you?” Peter asked, tracing one inflamed cheek with a careful claw, turning the raised skin an even deeper red. Stiles would be feeling that for a while.

“Yes,” Stiles gritted out, shaking his ass a little. “Can you just get on with it.”

“You asked for it.”

Without any more warning, Peter shoved two slickened fingers in Stiles’s ass, pumping them in and out almost immediately. Stiles groaned, head dropping down between his arms. Peter gave him a third finger just a few minutes later, making him hiss and arch his back at the stretch. Peter never got tired of seeing his fingers moving in and out of Stiles’s hole like that, and he used his free hand to reach down and take his own dick in hand, pumping it in time.

He twisted his fingers just so, heat curling in his belly at the needy moan it got him. Suddenly, Stiles tightened even more around him. It took a second for the smell of semen to hit his nose, telling him that Stiles had just come.

“A little early for that, isn’t it?” Peter asked, grinning as he worked Stiles through the aftershock. “I was just fingering you and you came like a little slut.”

“Fuck you,” Stiles retorted after a moment, sounding breathless.

The orgasm seemed to have taken everything out of him, because Stiles just collapsed onto his chest, the movement pulling Peter’s fingers from his ass. With an amused sigh, Peter rolled the boy onto his back where he lay, panting. He looked absolutely fucked out already, and Peter hadn’t even had a chance to come yet. That needed to be rectified.

Peter moved up the bed, settling so he straddled Stiles’s chest. Stiles looked at him with wide, slightly glazed eyes, but he just grinned. Having Stiles like this, trapped below him, was perhaps even better than before. He took himself in hand again, stripping his cock with almost brutal strokes.

He came with a grunt, forcing his eyes to stay open so he could see the way his come decorated Stiles’s face. He could smell his scent bleeding into the younger man’s skin, claiming him in an animalistic way. It would take a while before that wore off enough not to let everyone else in the pack know exactly what kind of dirty things the two of them got into. Stiles would hate that.

“You’re disgusting,” Stiles said, but he made no move to wipe the come from his face. “You did that on purpose.”

“Of course I did,” Peter said and grinned, showing his teeth.

Slowly, he moved from his position straddling Stiles and ambled over to the bathroom. He emerged a few minutes later with a damp washcloth, which he tossed onto Stiles’s chest with a wet smack. Stiles rolled his eyes, but cleaned himself up without another word.

Peter pulled the come stained comforter out from under him and tossed it to the floor, leaving only the sheets on the bed. He climbed back in beside Stiles after turning off the bedroom light, settling comfortably under the sheet. They lay there in silence for several minutes until Stiles sighed loudly, shuffling about until he too was under the sheet.

“I’m gonna leave,” Stiles said, sounding like he was just on the verge of falling asleep, “as soon as I can catch my breath.”

“Sure you are,” Peter replied, because that was what he always said at the end. He rolled over, pulling the sheet higher around his shoulders. His last thought before he slipped into sleep a while later was the smug realization that no matter what Stiles said, he was still in Peter’s bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
